Network security has become increasingly difficult to enforce. As more nodes are used to provide security services, orchestrating communication amongst these nodes has become challenging. Configuring and updating devices that provide orchestration may be cumbersome and very costly. Changes in one part of a system may affect many aspects of coordinating communication amongst nodes of the system.